


Last Message

by meilindawandhani



Series: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Horror, I'm sorry I'm bad at make a scary thing, Kinda, Light Angst, Other, Secret Admirer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilindawandhani/pseuds/meilindawandhani
Summary: “Aku tahu Hyung sangat ingin menang, tapi latihan nari sendirian malem-malem di sana itu bunuh diri,” ucapan Changbin tadi siang kembali terngiang. Dia bahkan berkali-kali meyakinkan jika ia serius dan bahkan menolak menemani Chan latihan malam ini.Chan bukan tak tahu jika studio latihan ini terkenal angker, meski ia menolak penggunaan kata angker karena menurutnya itu berlebihan. Beraura tak biasa mungkin lebih tepat. Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk latihan jika setiap pagi, hampir setiap hari, ia disibukkan dengan perkuliahan dan juga kerja sampingan. Dia butuh uang, dan perlombaan menari yang diselenggarakan untuk festival musim panas menawarkan hadiah menggiurkan.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839373
Kudos: 3





	Last Message

**Author's Note:**

> Aku belum pernah buat horror jadi mohon maklum ya ha.ha.ha.  
> Maaf juga gak semua dipajang di tag karena ini hanya drabble dan semua hal bisa ketahuan sebelum kalian membaca. Aku hanya bisa ngasih janji kalau ini gak serem :''

“Halo?”

Chan melongokkan kepala dari pintu, pandangannya dengan cepat menyapu setiap sudut lorong. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Angka di layar penunjuk lantai di atas pintu lift masih statis, memberi tanda jika tak ada siapapun yang menggunakannya.

Semua orang sudah pulang, Chan yakin. Mungkin terkecuali bagi para petugas kebersihan dan penjaga malam, tapi mereka jelas tak ada di lantai ini. Lagipula kalaupun memang ada orang, untuk apa dia hanya datang untuk menjatuhkan tumpukan majalah?

Chan menghela napas, berusaha mengusir berbagai pikiran buruk yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia lalu menutup pintu, kembali masuk ke ruang latihan dan memperhatikan majalah yang berserakan di lantai. Tadi ia tengah fokus menghafal gerakan, sampai tak sadar jika ada orang yang membuka pintu dan menjatuhkan semua majalah itu.

Meski ya… ia sendiri tak yakin siapa karena dari semua cermin besar yang terpasang di depannya, Chan merasa tak melihat bayangan siapapun.

 _“Aku tahu Hyung sangat ingin menang, tapi latihan nari sendirian malem-malem di sana itu bunuh diri,”_ ucapan Changbin tadi siang kembali terngiang. Dia bahkan berkali-kali meyakinkan jika ia serius dan bahkan menolak menemani Chan latihan malam ini.

Chan bukan tak tahu jika studio latihan ini terkenal angker, meski ia menolak penggunaan kata angker karena menurutnya itu berlebihan. _Beraura tak biasa_ mungkin lebih tepat. Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk latihan jika setiap pagi, hampir setiap hari, ia disibukkan dengan perkuliahan dan juga kerja sampingan. Dia butuh uang, dan perlombaan menari yang diselenggarakan untuk festival musim panas menawarkan hadiah menggiurkan.

Maka tak ada cara lain selain memaksa badannya untuk tetap mau belajar koreo hingga tengah malam. Lagipula ia cukup beruntung karena bisa memakai tempat ini untuk berlatih menari karena izin khusus dari Changbin, keponakan dari sang pemilik Studio, walaupun saran darinya sama sekali tak membantu. Kini pikiran Chan dipenuhi pikiran buruk, yang sebagian besar adalah adegan ulang dari semua film horor yang pernah ia tonton. Meski ia hampir tak pernah lagi menonton film horor sejak jadi mahasiswa.

 _“Ya makannya temenin, pulangnya aku traktir jajangmyeon deh,”_ Chan masih berusaha membujuk Changbin. Meski ia tahu penawarannya sama sekali tak akan berharga di mata pemuda itu.

 _“Aku mau, tapi beneran deh ngeri di sana kalau malem-malem,”_ tolak Changbin lagi, _“Lagian aku kayaknya mau nengok Minho dulu, udah lama dia di Rumah Sakit.”_

_“Minho? Minho siapa?”_

_“Parah.”_

_“Serius aku gak tahu.”_

_“Dia kakak kelasku di kampus, pelanggan tetap studio juga soalnya dia anak_ dance _. Perasaan kalian pernah ketemu beberapa kali, terus dia juga pernah minta nomor Hyung juga.”_

_“Oh ya?”_

_“Dia gak pernah ngehubungin?”_

_“Eh. Bentar. Kayaknya pernah. Dia cuma ngasih tahu kalau ada bajuku yang ketinggalan.”_

_“Terus?”_

_“Udah.”_

_“Beneran? Padahal pas dikasih nomor kayaknya dia seneng banget loh, kirain bakal ada sesuatu.”_

_“Sesuatu gimana…”_

Changbin hanya terkekeh, _“Nggak, soalnya cara dia ngelihatin Hyung agak gitu sih.”_

_“Apa sih gak jelas.”_

_“Kalau mau bukti ayo ikut nengok ke Rumah Sakit, kasihan loh dia katanya sempet kritis kemarin. Daripada syuting Paranormal Activity di Studio! Latihan kan bisa besoknya.”_

Chan terdiam, _berusaha menimbang banyak hal sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. Bayangan tagihan uang sewa dan saldo tabungan yang menipis jauh lebih menakutinya. “Nggak lah, salam aja buat dia.”_

BRAK!

Chan terkesiap, suara bantingan pintu membuat lamunannya berantakan. Kelebatan bayangan yang terlihat begitu cepat dari cermin besar di depannya, membuat ia tak bisa menemukan satu pun penjelasan masuk akal dari apa yang terjadi. Dadanya berdebar hebat karena rasa takut. Serta merta ia membereskan tas, lalu dimatikannya dengan sembarang alat-alat di ruang latihan menari itu sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar.

“Ya Tuhan, kaget!” Chan mundur selangkah sembari berteriak, hampir saja ia bersumpah serapah karena terkejut saat menemukan seseorang tengah berdiri di lorong.

“Maaf aku mengejutkan _Hyung_ ,” ujar pemuda itu; Minho, dengan suara pelan.

Chan hanya mengangguk-angguk, masih berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya yang berpacu tak biasa. Meski agak malu karena terlihat _pengecut,_ tapi ia lega karena artinya ia tidak sendirian. “Kau sedang apa?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Aku ingin menemui _Hyung,_ ” Minho tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa Chan bisa melihat ada kesedihan di matanya. “Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi tak pernah berani.”

“Oh, soal apa?”

“Aku senang kita bisa betemu, meskipun kita belum terlalu dekat. Tapi aku senang.”

Chan tertegun, ucapan itu terdengar janggal baginya. “Mmm… ya, aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu,” ucap Chan dengan bingung. “Ah, kudengar kau sakit? Maaf aku belum sempat menjenguk. Tapi aku lega sekarang kau sekarang baik-baik saja.”

Minho mengangguk pelan, dengan senyum di wajah yang tak juga hilang. “Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya, _Hyung_ hati-hati di jalan.”

Chan hanya bisa menggumamkan, ucapan terima kasih dan ajakan untuk pergi bersama terasa kelu di lidahnya. Dia pun hanya bisa mematung sembari memerhatikan pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dan hilang di ujung lorong. Tak terasa cukup lama ia mematung di sana, sebelum akhirnya suara ponsel tanda pesan masuk membuatnya tersadar.

Dari Changbin.

_Hyung, tengah malam tadi Minho Hyung dinyatakan meninggal sama dokter. Kau bisa ke Rumah Sakit sekarang? Aku bener-bener gak tahu harus gimana._

Badan Chan terpaku, kedua matanya hanya bisa memandang ujung lorong dengan kabur karena tertutup air mata. Berbagai perasaan berkelindan di benaknya, dan seperti Changbin, ia pun tak tahu harus bagaimana.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ini aku dedikasikan buat Rubby! :D  
> Semoga gak berekspektasi apa-apa sehingga gak kecewa sama hasilnya, hehe.


End file.
